creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzie Marie Toller (Creative Thoughts)
Susan "Suzie" Marie Toller is a Canadian woman who resides in Blue Bay of Miami, Florida. Growing up poor in an old trailer park, Suize was an outcast and looked upon with disdain by the other students of Blue Bay High. One day, a scandal arises when Kelly Lanier Van Ryan accuses high school guidance counselor, Sam Lombardo, of raping her, and when Detectives Ray Duquette and Gloria Perez interview her, Suzie tells them that Sam raped her too. However, at the trial, Suzie admits that she and Kelly had made everything up to get revenge on Lombardo; for not bailing Suzie out on drug possession that landed her in jail for six months and having an affair with Kelly's mother, Sandra. Because of this, Sam, and his lawyer, Kenneth, negotiated a $8.5 million settlement for defamation of Sandra's money. It turns out, though, all three were working together to get money from Kelly's wealthy family, however, Detective Ray Duquette continues to investigate Lombardo, against the wishes of the district attorney's office, suspecting the trio are working a scam. When he told Suzie about Lombardo that he has already transferred the money to an off-shore account, she panics and goes to Kelly for help. Kelly talked over the phone with Sam about getting rid of Suzie, to which, a few nights later, they take her to the beach where Sam kills her than both him and Kelly wrapped her body in plastic, throw her in the trunk of the car, and drive out to the swamp, where Lombardo disposes her. When Detectives Ray Duquette and Gloria Perez are called to investigate her disappearance, Ray goes to confront Kelly one night where she attacks him when he arrives, the shootout ends with Ray shooting her in self-defense, though, no charges were filed, he was terminated from his job for disobeying orders. It turns out, both Sam and Ray are partners, though, Sam was displeased that Ray killed Kelly instead of framing her as originally planned. On Sam's sailboat, when Sam tries to get rid of Ray, when he fights back, he was shot and found out that Suzie is alive, she than finishes him off by shooting him again with a harpoon than he fells over Sam's boat. After having a drink of champagne, Sam found out that Suzie poisoned him than hit him with the boat's sail rigging, knocking him overboard, drowning him. It's revealed that Suzie planned this entire plot, including faking her death. Though, she had no ill qualms of killing Kelly, she wanted revenge against Ray and Sam; killing her friend, Davie, and for arresting her on a drug charge when Ray realized that she had witnessed the murder, and from the arrest that Lambardo did not bailed her out. Suzie has complete control of all of the settlement money, with the help of Kenneth, who reveals he was in on it, tells her the money got divided as planned between her, Ken, and Ruby and Walter. According to her adoptive grandmother, Ruby, the father of the Van Ryan family, William Tecumseh Van Ryan, had a young woman pregnant, whom he later dumped her in the swamp, making Suzie the illegitimate of the late Miss Toller and the late William Tecumseh, the half-sister of Sandra Van Ryan, and the aunt of the late Kelly Lanier Van Ryan. Background Personality Physical Appearance WildThings SuzeiMarieTollernew.jpg|Suzie's current appearance Relationships |-|Davie= |-|Family= Kelly Lanier Van Ryan Ms. Toller William Tecumseh Van Ryan Sandra Van Ryan Ruby and Walter |-|The Blue Bay Police Department= Detective Ray Duquette Detective Gloria Perez |-|Sam Lambardo= |-|Tom Baxter and Bryce Hunter= |-|Kenneth Bowden= |-|Judge Sylvia B. Wexman= Powers and Abilities Known Victims Direct/Proxy Ray Duquette - Sam Lambardo - Indirect Kelly Lanier Van Ryan - Trivia *According to Walter, Ruby had her tested once, stating her IQ was near 200. *When Suzie poisoned Sam's drink, she did a reference on how Medea poisoned King Creon and Princess Glauce before "sailing away on the" Helios in Greek mythology. It referenced the play written by Euripides which Medea avenging her husband's betrayal by killing their children, Jason's wife, Princess Glauce, and King Creon than escapes to Athens to start a new life. **It symbolizes how Suzie orchestrated a plot that involved getting revenge on Sam Lambardo and Ray Duquette, and ended with living a life of luxury after faking her death with the money she acquired from a negotiation of her, Kelly, and Sam's earlier plan to get Sandra's money with the help of Kenneth Bowden. ***Also, Suzie poisoned Sam for his betrayal is how Medea let her and Jason's children poisoned Glauce and Creon to avenge Medea's husband's betrayal. Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Wild Things Characters Category:Villains Category:Fallen Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminals Category:Convicts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lovers Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Accomplices Category:Granddaughters